


Wedding Vow

by Dracostwinlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is there but only Keith lance and Shiro a really spoken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracostwinlover/pseuds/Dracostwinlover
Summary: Keith says his wedding vows.





	Wedding Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I posted this originally on my tumblr fangirlingsohardithurts. But my motivation comes from Langsty-lance on tumblr. Please check out her works. Soooo amazing if you’re looking for Langst/klangst.

“Lance,

You’ve told me that you were always second and haven’t been anyone’s first.” Keith said. “Well, officially, one year today. I’m here to prove you wrong.” He continued, 

“Because you’ve been the first person to steal my heart, and the first to break it.” Keith cleared his throat. 

“You were my first kiss, my first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first fiancé. And soon to be the first husband. And my last.” The crowd gave a soft laugh. 

“I know I have left you when you’ve begged me not to.” Keith begins again his throat tightened, “And I know that I have shattered your heart each of those times.” Keith’s voice cracked. “I- I, know that there is a part of you that resents- hates me for that. And I could never ask for forgiveness.” He said breathless, and his hands shook while holding Lances’. 

“But I do ask that you would be the first person to spend the rest of your life with me,” Keith said through his tears. Squeezing Lance’s hands with a vice-like grip, both were clammy from being held together. Lance too was crying, his face tight with the pain he can hear in every word. Lance’s heart beat heavily with the weight of his feelings of unfairness he placed on Keith. And he’d open his mouth to say ‘I’m sorry’. But only a deep sob left his lips. 

“So that I may spend the rest of mine,” Keith when on. 

“Picking up every piece of your heart, and putting it back together.” He ended. 

The only sound that could be heard were the cries of, not only, Lance and Keith. But the crowd as well. Shiro, who had been asked to lead the ceremony, had a wet face too. He spoke with a crooked voice to continue the moment at hand. 

“Do you, Keith, take Lance to be lawfully wedded to you, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” 

“I do.” Keith choked. 

“Lance-“ Shiro started. 

“I do! I do! I do!” Lance said, pulling Keith into a hug and burying his face into Keith’s neck. Lance pulled back to look at Keith, to kiss him as Lance Kogane- McClain. 

The crowd cheered.


End file.
